parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Land Before Time (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Series
a spoof of The Land Before Time Series. Cast *Littlefoot - Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Cera - Dot (A Bug's Life) *Ducky - Suri (Dinosaur) *Petrie - Valiant *Spike - Migo (Smalfoot) *Littlefoot's Mother - Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2) *Littlefoot's Grandfather - Carl Fredricksen (Up) *Littlefoot's Grandmother - Grammy Norma (The Lorax) *Cera's Father - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Sharptooth - Kron (Dinosaur) *Rooter - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Mama Flyer - Margalo (Stuart Little 2) *Ozzy and Strut - Cecil and Morton (Zambezia) *Chomper - Erik (Happy Feet Two) *Chomper’s Parents - Mumble and Gloria (Happy Feet) *Hyp - Gallaxhar (Monsters vs. Aliens) *Mutt and Nod - Smek and Kyle (Home) *Hyp's Father - Oscar (Shark Tale) *Ali - Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Ichy - Nigel (Rio) *Dil - Kitty Galore (Cats and Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore) *Archie - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) *Tickles - RJ (Over The Hedge) *Gigantosaurus - Red Death (How to Train Your Dragon) *Elsie - Sally (Cars) *Swimming Sharptooth - Frank (Cars) *Doc - Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) *Dana and Dinah - Violet and Dash Parr (The Incredibles) *Red Sharptooth - Combat Ship (Cars 2) *Pterano - Twilight (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Sierra - Monty (Smurfs: The Lost Village) *Rinkus - Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears a Who!) *The Rainbow Faces - Elliot and Giselle (Open Season) *Mr. Thicknose - Big Z (Surf's Up) *Tippy - Meechee (Smallfoot) *Tippy's Mom - Kolka (Smallfoot) *Mo - Nemo (Finding Nemo) *Mother Diplodocus - *Sue - Bridget (The Wild) *Sue's Boyfriend - Melman (Madagascar) *Bron - Gru (Despicable Me) *Shorty - *Tria - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) *Skitter - *Lizzie - Star Butterfly (Star vs the Forces of Evil) *Big Daddy - King Butterfly (Star vs the Forces of Evil) *Tricia - Baby Princess Bala (OC) *Guido - Peck (Barnyard) *Loofa - Puss in Boots (Shrek) *Doofa - Kitty Softpaws (Puss in Boots) *Foobie - Diego (Ice Age) *Ruby - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Wild Arms - Rango *Etta - Matilda (The Angry Birds Movie) Gallery Sherman in Mr. Peabody & Sherman.jpg|Sherman as Littlefoot Dot in A Bug's Life.jpg|Dot as Cera Suri-dinosaur-4.81.jpg|Suri as Ducky Valiant in Valiant.jpeg|Valiant as Petrie Migo-smallfoot-57.1.jpg|Migo as Spike Lucy Wilde in Despicable Me 2.jpg|Lucy Wilde as Littlefoot's Mother Carl Fredricksen in Up.jpg|Carl Fredricksen as Littlefoot's Grandfather Grammy-norma-the-lorax-57.2.jpg|Grammy Norma as Littlefoot's Grandmother Flik in A Bug's Life.jpg|Flik as Cera's Father Kron.jpg|Kron as Sharptooth Shifu in Kung Fu Panda.jpg|Shifu as Rooter Margalo.jpg|Margalo as Mama Flyer Cecil (Zambezia).jpg|Cecil Morton (Zambezia).jpg|and Morton as Ozzy and Strut Erik-happy-feet-two-72.jpg|Erik as Chomper Mumble in Happy Feet.jpg|Mumble Gloria (Happy Feet).jpg|and Gloria as Chomper's Parents Gallaxhar in Monsters vs Aliens.jpg|Gallaxhar as Hyp Char 131808.jpg|Smek as Mutt Char 152600.jpg|Kyle as Nod Penny in Mr. Peabody & Sherman.jpg|Penny Peterson as Ali Nigel the Cockatoo.jpg|Nigel as Ichy Kitty Galore in Cats and Dogs- The Revenge of Kitty Galore.jpeg|Kitty Galore as Dil Chief Bogo in Zootopia.jpg|Chief Bogo as Archie RJ.jpg|RJ as Tickles Frank Cars.jpg Agent Classified.jpg|Classified as Doc Combat Ship in Cars 2.jpg Vlad Vladikoff.jpeg|Vlad Vladikoff as Rinkus Elliot in Open Season.jpg|Elliot Giselle in Open Season.jpg|and Giselle as the Rainbowfaces Big Z in Surf's Up .jpeg|Big Z as Mr. Thicknose Nemo in Finding Nemo.jpg|Nemo as Mo Bridget in The Wild.jpg|Bridget as Sue Melman in Madagascar.jpg|Melman as Sue's Boyfriend Profile - Star Butterfly.png|Star Butterfly as Lizzie King Butterfly.png|King Butterfly as Big Daddy Peck-the-rooster-barnyard-92.2.jpg|Peck as Guido Puss in Boots in Shrek 2.jpg|Puss in Boots as Loofah Kitty Softpaws.jpg|Kitty Softpaws as Doofah Diego in Ice Age.jpg|Diego as Foobie Honey Lemon in Big Hero 6.jpg|Honey Lemon as Ruby Rango.jpeg|Rango as Wild Arms Matilda in The Angry Birds Movie.jpg|Matilda as Etta Category:The Land Before Time Movie Spoofs Category:The Land Before Time Movies Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE's Movie Spoofs Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE's Movie Spoofs (1970-1999) Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE's Movie Spoofs (2000-2009) Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE's Universal Pictures Movie Spoofs